Pain of Gratification
by AlkatrazProphet
Summary: Why was Vaako so reluctant to kill the Lord Marshall? It was more than being a "loyal subject."Vaako/Lord Marshall eventual vaako/riddick


AN: So first stab at this. Not sure how well it went. I decided to have dame Vaako's name be Allegra. For some reason that's just what popped into my head.

Vaako shuddered as Allegra slid down, out of his arms, around his back. She began to tongue at his ear, whispering plots as she drew him into a deep kiss, practicality suffocating him.

"Tonight," she murmured. "We're going to go down to Necropolis and I'm going to get down on my knees, while you sit on the throne." She trailed off and slid her hands down to grasp Vaako's hips as she lowered herself to the stone floor. Vaako visibly shook as memories of his encounter with the Lord Marshall ran through his head. Allegra started to undo the fastenings of his trousers. Vaako let out a small sob and pushed her away, burying his face in his hands as he backed away.

"Stop, just stop, please." His back hit the wall, and he slid down to curl into a ball.

0000

Vaako stayed on his knees as the rest of the necromongers walked out of the room. He stood slowly and read the small note the Lord Marshall had slipped into his palm while handing him the trophy. 'Come to my quarters in ten minutes.' His brow furrowed as Allegra stalked down the stairs behind him.

"Look more pleased Vaako." He proceeded to inform her of his uncertainty of Riddick's death. He gave her a curt nod when the conversation ended and walked, dejected, towards the Lord Marshall's rooms.

0000

The half-dead man opened the door when Vaako knocked and took the elaborate helm from him as he entered. "You've done me a great service, Vaako. Any lord knows that such deeds deserve to be," He circled behind Vaako and whispered in his ear. "rewarded." The commander shook violently as the Lord Marshall started to undo the fastenings of his armor. He ran his hands over Vaako's fitted shirt and trousers as he pulled the sturdy metal away. The younger man shuddered as the older tongued his purification mark, running the tip around the puckered ring of skin, and gently poking at the smooth skin in the centre. The Lord Marshall stripped Vaako's body suit off of him, leaving the quivering man naked.

"My soldier." He murmured, placing a metal clad hand on the soft skin of Vaako's lower back to pull the commander flush against his armored chest. He pushed the smaller man down to sit on the edge of the bed and backed away to remove his own clothing.

Vaako closed his eyes in a futile attempt to stem the inevitable flow of tears as the Lord Marshall spread his legs and stood between them. He opened his eyes when calloused palms grasped his cheeks and tilted his gaze upward. He felt the separate hands of the man's soul sink into him to grasp his own lightly.

"You don't have to hide from me. I can see you anyway." The Lord Marshall pulled Vaako's soul away just enough to see the face. Mouth open in a silent scream of anguish, tears streaming like rivers from its eyes.

Vaako turned away from it and bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed as the Lord Marshall put him back into one. The taller man bent down and lightly licked the blood from his lips.

"Now look what you've done." He gently chided.

Vaako cast his eyes downward. "I'm sor-" He was cut off as the Lord Marshall pulled him into a crushing kiss. As he ravaged Vaako's mouth he reached down and started to gently fondle the other man's cock. He kept them locked in the kiss, till Vaako was unwillingly hard under his ministrations. Tears were flowing freely from the commander's eyes by the time his lord pulled away and sat on the bed beside him.

"You're an amazing man, Vaako. Put you in pain," He slapped Vaako across the face to illustrate his point. "and you don't react. But give you even the smallest amount of pleasure," He lightly tickled the head of Vaako's cock. The younger man sobbed and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. The Lord Marshall smiled. "and you can't handle it." Vaako turned his head to look up at his lord.

The man reached into a drawer by the bed and pulled out a palm sized jar of jet black lubricant and a silk glove the same colour. He pulled on the glove and pushed Vaako so he was lying correctly on the bed. The Lord Marshall smiled predatorily before spreading his soldier's legs and climbing between them.

Vaako whimpered softly. "Hush, there's no need to worry, my little soldier. I'm just going to prepare you." The Lord Marshall unscrewed the jar and dipped a finger in it. He reached out and rubbed the tip of his finger gently Vaako's entrance, spreading the lube in a small black circle. He laid the other hand on Vaako's hip to steady him as he slowly pushed his pointer finger into the younger man's body.

Vaako continued to let out small whimpers through his tears as his lord slowly stretched him open. He was gentle enough to spare Vaako any physical pain, but it made the younger man feel even worse.

After a few minutes the Lord Marshall pulled away from Vaako and slicked himself till his cocky resembled a long black pillar. He stripped the glove off of his hand and pulled Vaako up. He held him an inch above himself and leaned up to whisper in his soldier's ear. "You're ready." It wasn't a question. He slowly lowered Vaako down till he was fully seated in the smaller man. Vaako cried softly and bit down on the Lord Marshall's shoulder. The older man trailed his fingers through the long braids hanging down Vaako's back. "It's alright, Vaako. I know what you feel." He continued to move slowly in and out of Vaako till the smaller man climaxed with a small cry of self hate and collapsed against the Lord Marshall's chest. His lord spilled into him soon after.

Vaako fell back on the bed as the Lord Marshall pulled out. The commander curled himself into a ball, quietly whimpering as the Lord Marshall gently cleaned him. The Lord Marshall cooed softly as he ran a damp cloth between Vaako's legs. "Hush, Vaako. My loyal soldier." Vaako shook when his lord wrapped a finger in the cloth and pushed it inside him to swab him clean. When the other man was done he got off of the bed and pulled on his armor, all the time wiping tears from his eyes.

I hope it was alright. I'm planning on making this multi-chapter. Please review.


End file.
